Baby
Baby by Justin Bieber feat. Ludacris is featured in Comeback, the thirteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Sam. Sam dedicates the song performance to Quinn. During the performance, the girls are completely stunned and amazed by Sam's song choice and love his sweet performance. The guys (except Finn) watch confused but later with contentment. After, they request Sam to join in "The Justin Bieber Experience". Finn, however, envies Sam and thinks Justin Bieber isn't cool, so he looks around the choir room with a disgusted and envious face as everyone else enjoys it. Lyrics Sam (Backgrounds Boys): Oh-uh-oh-uh-oh Oh-uh-oh-oh-uh Oh-uh-oh-oh-uh-oh-uh You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? (Yo) Girl, quit playin' (Uh-oh) "We're just friends," (Yo) what are you sayin'? (Uh-oh) Said, "There's another," and looked (Yo) right in my eyes (Uh-oh) My first love broke my heart (Yo) for the first time (Uh-oh) And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine For you, I would have done whatever (Uh-oh) And I just can't believe we're (Yo) here together (Uh-oh) And I wanna play it cool, (Yo) but I'm losin' you (Uh-oh) I'll buy you anything, (Yo) I'll buy you any ring (Uh-oh) And I'm in pieces (Yo) Baby, fix me (Uh-oh) And just shake me 'til you wake (Yo) me from this bad dream (Uh-oh) I'm goin' down, (Yo) down, down, down (Uh-oh) And I just can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Artie: Artie! When I was 13, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us who could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks She made my heart pound I skip a beat when I see her in the street and at school on the playground But I really wanna see her on a weekend She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin' And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin' Sam: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone I'm gone Gallery 300px-Baby AA.jpg 00038393.jpg beiber.png Fabrevans4.gif|Fabrevans is so cute <3 glee-comeback-episode3.png 213GLEEEp213Sc15054.jpg 300px-Glee - Baby (Full Performance) (Official Music Video).jpg td.gif tumblr lwisvv9vkC1qjuvtn.gif tumblr mkpb02YLCp1r7lepzo7 250.gif Tumblr mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mll0rs5l2F1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo6 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two